


Rescue a Hero

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fingerfucking, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Simple mission. Follow the beacon. Get the intel first, operative second.The sex was never in the briefing.





	Rescue a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).



Hera followed the beacon all the way into the satellite, nervous, but aware Chopper was there to warn her if things went awry. She didn't hear anything, wasn't seeing anything, but this had been an Imperial —

— 'Had been' was entirely too accurate as she got to the site of a battle, where blaster marks were on the armor of every dead stormtrooper and officer, all of them with blasters in hand or near to where they had fallen. Ten dead, and that was the usual complement for one of these stations. Hera kept her blaster in hand to get past them, and into the room just beyond, the one with the servers, noting that the lock panels had all been… melted? Cut with a laser? 

Definitely slagged.

The beacon was from in there. Whomever the mysterious Fulcrum had sent on this task was probably injured, maybe even dead, but had made sure the data could be retrieved. Hera slipped in, eyes scanning over the servers, over the floor, until she found an orange hand between two banks of machines.

Quickly she went and found a Togruta, wearing muted colors, unconscious there. She was alive, and that meant Hera had a two-fold mission. She quickly inspected for wounds, found a massive blaster mark to the lower back, and used one of her own invaluable bacta patches on that. A quick scan of her datapad said that Twi'lek stims were safe on Togruta, so she risked one and was rewarded with the woman groaning, eyes opening blearily.

"You came."

"Can you walk?" Hera asked.

"Think so. Get that pad; it's got the intel," the Togruta said, pointing to the device that had spilled out of her hand when she collapsed. Hera did so, and hovered with blaster in one hand, and ready to aid with the other, but the Togruta managed to stand by pulling herself up on the servers near her.

Hera looked over briefly at the woman, and quickly averted her eyes, as she saw two cylinders hanging from the woman's belt. She looked at the woman's face instead, and memory catapulted her back to her childhood, of being at a celebration, and seeing the swagger of a girl maybe twice her age, laughing with soldiers and being kind to the little kids around them all.

The woman she was rescuing looked vaguely amused, and reached out to steady herself. "Did you just figure out who I am, Spectre?"

"Fulcrum… and one of Ryloth's heroes," Hera whispered, getting a nod in response.

"Let's get out of here, before the bacta's not enough to let me walk," the Togruta told her, pleased at her operative's astuteness.

* * *

Three days into Fulcrum's recovery and Hera had finally figured out how to actually meet her eyes and talk to her like a normal person. It made Fulcrum amused during the early attempts, but the three days had also given Fulcrum plenty of time to heal and see that her chosen operative was as amazing as she had suspected.

"Did you pick me because of my father?" Hera finally asked over the dinner meal they were sharing.

"No." Fulcrum shook her head. "I respect him, but I find his methods and his vision limited. In you, I saw the kind of agency and resourcefulness we needed."

Hera looked at her, saw the seriousness of it, and started to respond, before Fulcrum's mouth curved sensuously.

"And you're a lot cuter than your dad," she added, with an impish spark in her eyes.

Hera burst out laughing at that, and saw the smile light up Fulcrum's entire face with real joy. "You're nothing like I expected, not out of Fulcrum or the young commander then," Hera admitted.

Fulcrum laughed as well, nodding. "I have to keep from getting too serious, or this role I've been stuck into is going to kill me before I end the Empire," she admitted.

Hera toyed with her fork for a moment, then met the woman's eyes. "So did you mean it? Am I 'cute' to you?"

Fulcrum touched her tongue to her lips. "Cute doesn't define you at all. You're competent, strong, stubborn, intelligent, and," she listed off before leaning closer, "gorgeous. But… that's all on a personal level, and I don't want to compr—"

Her words were cut off as Hera closed the distance and pressed her lips against Fulcrum's. The words gave way to opening, allowing Hera to push the kiss in her own direction, until she finally pulled back to see the effect.

Fulcrum's eyes were half-lidded, and her lekku had twisted a bit at the ends, which seemed to be a good start.

"From shy to sensual in three days," Fulcrum said. "I'll take it provisionally, Hera."

"What provisions?" Hera asked, not missing a beat.

"That you know it's not about your species, my gratitude, or that it entails any strings going forward?"

"Deal. Now… let's go be a little less serious together," Hera suggested.

* * *

A little less serious involved a lot of no clothing, and that suited Fulcrum just fine. The sight of Hera unabashedly embracing her sensual side had Fulcrum revved up and more than ready to share a berth. Even if sharing the berth, at the moment, was less both on it, and more Hera poised at one edge and Fulcrum kneeling in front of her. 

Hera spread her legs wide, and Fulcrum took the invitation, moving to lick along the cleft, just the tip of her tongue exploring taste and texture. Hera moaned at the tease, before getting one hand between montrals and pulling Fulcrum's head closer to her body.

Fulcrum smiled at that demand, before she used her tongue to part the lips, wrapping her hands around Hera's thighs for leverage. Then, without further teasing, she plunged her tongue deep inside Hera's cunt and pushed her chin forward to add more pressure below the opening.

Hera responded by getting both hands on Fulcrum's head, cupped perfectly where the hollow montrals gave way to the lekku, and held her there. Encouraged by that, Fulcrum ground her mouth and nose into Hera's cunt, taking as long as she could without catching a breath to tongue-fuck her thoroughly. Nor, once she caught a new breath, did she ease up, diving back in to taste, lick, and plunge her tongue in over and again until Hera was all but shrieking with pleasure.

Then, Fulcrum pulled back, wiping her mouth with a hand, before she moved up onto the berth, pushing Hera down on it and pinning her. One hand closed pressed along Hera's folds, two fingers sliding inside her, before Fulcrum's thigh was against the hand, providing all the pressure needed. Rocking like that, moving her thumb to rub at the nodes above the opening, allowed Fulcrum to truly fuck her new lover into orgasm.

Watching Hera shudder through that, seeing how limp and relaxed the lekku were now, made Fulcrum smile again, before she laid down on her back beside the younger woman, just waiting.

Nor was it a long wait, as Hera decided she could give as good as she got, putting her own mouth to use on orange skin.

* * *

"Back to work now?" Hera asked, noticing that Fulcrum had acquired her lightsabers as well as her clothes.

"Yes. We're close enough to a drop point for you to put me planet-side," Fulcrum said, before running a hand over Hera's naked ass. "Looking forward to running into you in the future," she added.

Hera smiled.

It wasn't every day a person got fucked by and managed to fuck a personal hero.


End file.
